Honorable Child
by dbzlover135
Summary: 10 years after Goku defeated Buu, Vegeta and Goku have a daughter named Kimi, she accidently makes a wish on the dragon balls that makes her the strongest child ever.
1. Chapter 1

**_Honorable Child_ **

_**Chapter 1** _

* * *

It has been 10 years sence Buu has been destroyed.

Gohan was now married to Videl and had a 10-year old daughter named Pan.

Trunks was now 18 years old and Goten was now 17.

Through the 10 years a lot of crazy things have happened for the two full-blooded saiyans.

And it was a big shock for the whole Z Gang.

Goku and Vegeta were mated!

Once everyone found out they were totally againest it.

But once they noticed how happy the two saiyans were they eventually were happy for them and accepted it.

ChiChi and Bulma both were angry but were also happy the two saiyans never really changed their personalities.

Bulma gave both Goku and Vegeta a capsule house once they decided to live together.

They both lived in Mt. Paoz far away from where ChiChi and Goten lived but still close enough to be considered neighbors.

Also when the two mated Vegeta had their tails regrown thanks to the help of Shenron.

Vegeta had told Goku all about their saiyan heritage and how the mating works.

Goku ended up being the dominant partner in the relationship much to Vegeta's demise.

And something even more shocking happened for the gang.

Sence Vegeta was the submissive he ended up getting pregnent.

Once they told everyone both Bulma and ChiChi fainted at the news.

But they had to face the crazy 4 months -saiyan pregnancies are much shorter than humans.

Long story told short, Vegeta was more crazy then he was Majin Vegeta.

But once their baby was born they both were happy and shocked.

Vegeta couldn't wait to have another son that he could start all over with where he messed up with Trunks.

But shockingly they didn't have a son, they had a daughter.

Goku was also shocked at the news but excited at the fact of having his first daughter.

They ended up naming her Kimi sence it stood for honorable, which she would grow up to be.

Kimi had Goku's bangs, shoulder length black hair, Vegeta's eyes, Vegeta's attitude at times but a little of Goku's, and loved to fight.

Vegeta hated the fact of being known as the _"mommy_" but got use to it over time.

Kimi was now 5 years old and was going to be shown to the rest of the Z Gang.

One thing the two saiyans always decided to keep a secret.

They were going to wait until Kimi was 5 to show her to the rest of the Z Gang.

Only ChiChi, Bulma, Goten, Gohan, Videl, Pan, and Trunks knew about her.

And they all thought she was just a ray of sunshine.

She may have Vegeta's attitude most of the time but she surely did have Goku's happy personality.

ChiChi would always say how shes just a female version of Goku when he was a child.

Kimi would love to explore the woods, train for fun, and play with the wild life in the forest.

Currently, Goku was reading a book when the front door slammed closed.

Goku jumped a little then looked to the door seeing Kimi.

He sat up then placed his book down.

"You okay sweetheart?"

She shook her head making Goku notice the tears on her cheeks.

He opened his arms making her run over to him and hug him.

"I hate humans."

Goku chuckled.

Vegeta ended up teaching Kimi the difference between humans and saiyans when she was 3.

"And why would that be sunshine?"

"They said mean things to me when I was at the playground in the city."

Goku pulled her away from his waist and set her on his lap.

"Did they say mean things about your tail again?"

She shook her head and buried her face in his stomach.

"They said...you and mommy were homo freaks."

Goku growled.

"People just don't understand that for our kind loving the same gender is normal."

"It is?"

Goku nodded.

"Mommy told me that on Planet Vegeta they would allow the same genders to be mated."

"Oh, where is mommy?"

"Training."

"Could you not tell him about this? I don't want him hurting anyone."

Goku smiled then kissed her nose making her giggle.

"Alright sweetheart, but lets get you dressed for the party."

Goku stood up still holding her in his arms as she cocked her head to the side.

"What party?"

"Your going to meet the rest of our friends today."

"Oh right I remember, is Aunty ChiChi gonna be there?"

"Most likely why?"

"Because if I don't finish my homework she'll be mad."

Goku shook his head with a smile.

Kimi may be Goku and Vegeta's child but ChiChi still home-schooled her so she wouldn't get made fun of for her tail.

He walked up to Kimi's room and set her on the ground.

He opened her closet and pulled out some clothes and held them up to her.

"Do you like this?"

"Yeah!"

She snatched the clothes from him and took off her clothes.

She put on her blue and red stripped long sleeve shirt backwards making Goku chuckle.

"Here let me help."

She glared at him.

"I can do it! I wanna show mommy I can dress myself."

"Alright alright."

She pulled on her over-alls then struggled to button them.

She decided not to button it and just wrap her tail around her waist to keep it up, then she put her shoes on...the wrong feet.

Sence she couldn't tie her shoes she just stood up and smiled at Goku.

"I did it."

Goku decided not to laugh sence it would make her sad then smiled.

"Now lets show mommy."

He grabbed her hand then walked down the stairs into the backyard where the gravity chamber was.

Goku knocked on the door seeing a shirtless, sweaty Vegeta open it.

"What Kakkarot?"

"Kimi wanted to show you how she dressed herself before we leave for the party."

Vegeta looked down making his eyes widen.

"Did I do it right mommy?"

"Um...not really."

Kimi frowned.

"I wanted to make you happy."

Vegeta bent down then picked her up in his arms.

"Well you did, now let your daddy help you fix your clothes as I get cleaned up, okay?"

She nodded.

"Okay mommy, do you love me?"

"Of course."

Kimi smiled then kissed his cheek then jumped out of his arms and grabbed Goku's hand.

"Lets go daddy!"

"I'm coming!"

As she dragged Goku into the house he heard Vegeta chuckling behind him.

Once they got to her room Goku pulled off her shoes, the over-alls, and long-sleeve shirt.

He put it all back on correctly then smiled.

"There you are sweetie, anything else?"

"Can mommy do my hair in pig-tails?"

"Of course, come on."

He picked her up then walked to his and Vegeta's room seeing him dressed in jeans, a red T-Shirt, a black jacket, and shoes.

"Vegeta."

"What?"

"Kimi wants you to do her hair in pig-tails."

"Alright, give her here."

Goku handed her over to Vegeta as he pulled out two ponies.

He sat down on the bed and set Kimi in his lap.

"Do low pig-tails mommy."

"Alright."

Vegeta parted her hair then put them in two low pig-tails in front of her shoulders.

"Thank you mommy."

"No problem, now lets go."

"Can we ride the Nimbus?"

Vegeta looked at Goku who nodded.

"Sure."

They all walked outside as Goku cupped his hands over his mouth.

"NIMBUS!"

All of a sudden the yellow cloud flew down in front of them.

Goku sat down first as Vegeta sat in his lap and Kimi sat in his.

As they flew to Capsule Corporation Kimi drifted off to sleep resting her head on Vegeta's stomach.

Goku smiled at Vegeta and kissed his cheek making him blush.

"What was that for?"

"I don't know, I just felt like kissing you."

"Well don't do it when Kimi is around."

"It was just a kiss on the cheek, plus you look really cute when you blush."

"I am the prince of all saiyans! I am not cute!"

"Well to me you are."

Vegeta growled as his face got red making Goku chuckle.

When they arrived at Capsule Corporation Goku picked up Vegeta then jumped off the Nimbus.

He placed Vegeta on the ground and glanced at Kimi noticing she was still asleep in Vegeta's arms.

He smiled then grabbed Vegeta's hand.

"Ready?"

"I was born ready."

Goku smirked before walking into Capsule Corp with his mate.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Honorable Child **_

_**Chapter 2 **_

* * *

Vegeta and Goku walked into Capsule Corporation seeing Bunny and Bulma setting up a buffet table.

Bunny squealed then ran over to them and pinched Vegeta's cheek making him growl.

"You boys surely have gotten big, how is my little grandbaby?"

"She's fine, where is Trunks?" Vegeta asked.

"In his room, want me to get him?"

"Sure."

She nodded then skipped up the stairs.

Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"That woman is too happy, its not normal."

"Yeah it is, she just focuses on the good things in life."

"Whatever."

Bulma walked up to them with a smile and kissed their cheeks.

"How are you guys doing?"

"Fine, where is ChiChi, Goten, Videl, Pan, and Gohan?"

"Well, Gohan, Videl, and Pan will be here soon and ChiChi is making Goten finish his homework before they come over."

"Alright."

"Hey dad, hey Goku." A voice said.

They turned to the stairs to see an 18 year old Trunks walking towards them.

"Son could you lay Kimi down in your bed?"

"Sure thing dad."

He took the sleeping saiyan from Vegeta's arms then walked back up the stairs to his room.

The doorbell rang making Bunny skip towards it.

She opened the door then let Gohan, Videl, and Pan in.

Pan ran over to Goku and hugged him.

"Hi grandpa."

"Hi Pan, hows school?"

"Fine."

Gohan walked up to his father and hugged him.

"Hi dad, where is Kimi?"

"She's sleeping in Trunks room."

Videl stood beside Gohan then smiled at Goku.

"How are you two doing?"

"Were fine."

Vegeta turned around and walked off to the gravity chamber there so he could train.

A couple minutes passed by and the doorbell rang again.

When Bunny opened it Goten and ChiChi walked in.

Goten hugged his father right before ChiChi gave him a hug.

"Hi dad."

"Hi son, how is your homework coming along?"

"Fine, where is my favorite half-sister?"

"She's sleeping."

Goten nodded before walking off to talk with Trunks.

Hours went by and the whole Z Gang was there talking with each other as they ate some food.

Goku smiled as everything was going to plan.

He checked his watch then walked off to the gravity chamber.

He knocked on the door and waited a couple of minutes seeing Vegeta open it.

"What is it?"

"We gotta tell everyone about Kimi now."

Vegeta rolled his eyes then walked out of the gravity chamber.

"Fine, give me a minute while I clean up."

Goku smirked then leaned his face into Vegetas neck and licked his throat making him shiver.

"I like you like this, sweaty and shirtless."

"K-Kakkarot, remember Kimi."

"Oh right."

He pulled his face away from his neck and smiled.

As Vegeta walked away Goku playfully slapped his butt making him blush.

Goku chuckled a bit before walking up the stairs to Trunks room.

He opened the door then looked around when he didn't see Kimi.

"Kimi? Kimi? Where are you? This isn't a good time for hide-and-go seek."

As he was looking around Goten and Trunks walked in.

"Goku what are you doing?"

"Looking for Kimi, she's gone."

"Maybe she went to the bathroom."

"Okay, I'll try to sense for her energy."

Goku stood up straight then closed his eyes.

After a minute he opened his eyes.

His eyes widened as he gripped his hair.

"I can't sense her!"

"Calm down dad! She's probably playing." Goten said.

"R-Right."

All of a sudden they heard some giggling.

Goku looked around then looked out the window seeing Kimi trying to climb the CC building.

He gasped then looked at the boys.

"Don't tell Vegeta."

He flew out of the window then flew down towards her.

She stuck her tounge out at him then fazed out of sight.

"Try to find me daddy." Kimi yelled.

"Kimi this isn't a time for playing, you have to meet my friends."

All he got as a response was giggling.

Goku sighed then looked around for his daughter.

He walked inside of the building seeing Kimi hiding underneath the buffet table.

"Hey Goku." A voice said.

He turned around then smiled at Krillin.

"Hi Krillin."

"How have you been?"

"Fine."

He looked over at the buffet table seeing a tiny hand reaching up and grabbing the food.

He gulped.

Krillin turned around and chuckled.

"Your hungry aren't you Goku?"

"Um...yeah! I'm gonna go get something to eat!"

As he ran over to the buffet table the back of his shirt was grabbed by someone.

He turned around then nervously smiled when he noticed it was Vegeta.

"Where is our child?" Vegeta whispered.

"Under the table."

Vegeta rolled his eyes then bent down lifting the sheet up.

"She isn't here."

"What!"

Goku bent down as well and noticed all that was there was pieces of food she ate.

They both stood back up as Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest.

"How exactly did you lose her Kakkarot?"

"She just wants to play! And I can't catch her!"

Vegeta shook his head as he grabbed Goku's hand and pulled him upstairs.

When they got to Trunks room he opened the window then pulled something out of his pocket.

It was a chocolate bar.

He took the wrapping off of it then held it in his hand.

"FREE CHOCOLATE!"

Goku raised an eyebrow.

"What is that supp-"

He stopped talking when Kimi flew through the window right into Vegeta's arms.

She smiled as she grabbed the candy bar and stuffed it into her mouth.

Vegeta smirked at Goku.

"Thats how you catch a child."

"Well if I knew that before I could have caught her."

Kimi swallowed the candy in her mouth then smiled at Goku.

"Mommy got me."

"Yes he did, now we better get downstairs."

She frowned then buried her face into Vegeta's chest.

"Whats the matter Kimi?" Vegeta asked.

"I don't wanna meet those humans."

"Why?"

"They're gonna make fun of you guys."

Vegeta raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"Humans at the park called you two homo's and it made me angry."

Vegeta growled.

"Don't worry if anyone hurts your feelings I will destroy them."

She smiled then nodded.

"Okay mommy."

"Remember what to call me around other people."

"Right papa."

He nodded.

They walked out of Trunks room then walked down the stairs.

Kimi wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder as they made it to the living room.

Everyone looked at them noticing the little girl in Vegeta's arms.

Yamcha was the first one to speak up.

"Who's that in your arms Vegeta?"

Goku stood beside Vegeta and wrapped an arm around his waist.

"Its our daughter, Kimi."

Everyone's eyes widened as they stared at her.

Kimi gulped nervously as she stared at the new strangers then began to sniffle.

Tears filled up in her eyes as she looked at Goku.

"Daddy!" She yelled.

"Whats wrong?"

She motioned for him to come over to her.

He walked over to her as she cupped her hands around his ear.

"I'm scared, who are these people?"

Goku chuckled.

He took her from Vegeta as she hid her face in his chest.

"I already told you, they're our friends."

"Are they mean?"

"Nope, they are as nice as Aunty ChiChi and Aunty Bulma."

She pulled her face away from his chest and looked at all of them.

"Wow, she looks just like Vegeta but in a more girlish way." Krillin said.

"She has Goku's bangs though."

As they were talking about her, her tail came loose from around her waist and waved behind her.

Oolong gasped when he saw her tail.

"She has a tail!"

Kimi looked at her tail then back to Oolong.

"Of course I do, papa and daddy have one too."

"Why did you freak out Oolong?" Trunks asked.

"She could turn into a great ape!"

"No she can't, I blew up the moon after all." A voice said.

They all looked to the window to see Piccolo leaning againest it.

Kimi gulped when she saw him then hid her face in Goku's neck.

Goku chuckled a bit then set her on the ground.

She grabbed onto his pants then hid behind his leg.

"Whats wrong sweetheart?"

"H-He's scary."

"Thats just Piccolo, he might look scary but he's really nice."

She looked at Goku with tears in her eyes.

"Really?"

"Yep, ask Gohan he is best friends with Piccolo."

She looked at Gohan and wiped her nose on her sleeve.

"Dads right, he is my master and the greatest friend ever." Gohan said.

She looked at Piccolo noticing he was looking at her.

She hid behind Goku's leg some more.

"Don't be scared Kimi, you are a saiyan after all." Vegeta said.

"Saiyans never show fear and are always brave."

"Thats right."

She let go of Goku's leg then stood beside him.

Piccolo smirked at her making Kimi shiver with fear.

She slowly walked up to him then stood right in front of him.

He raised his hand in the air making her shut her eyes.

When she didn't feel any hit she opened her eyes noticing he had his hand on top of her head.

"I hear your Goku's daughter right?"

"Y-Yeah."

"And Vegeta's daughter?"

"Yeah."

"You'll be a good fighter one day then."

She smiled then hugged his leg making everyone _"aw"_ at the sight.

"Kimi lets get you something to eat." Goten said.

"Okay big brother."

She skipped over to Goten and grabbed his hand.

When they were at the buffet table Vegeta smiled a bit.

"So...are there anymore kids on the way?" 18 asked.

Vegeta blushed.

"NO! And not in a long time."

"Thank goodness, I still can't get the image of a pregnent Vegeta out of my head."

Everyone laughed making the saiyan prince blush even more.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Honorable Child**_

_** Chapter 3 **_

* * *

As the party continued Kimi started to warm up to the Z Gang.

Everyone loved Kimi once she started acting like her normal self around them.

They all kept saying how she had Goku's upbeat attitude he had as a child.

When it was near 10 o'clock at night, Vegeta and Goku decided to call it a night.

Vegeta growled as he looked around for Kimi but couldn't find her.

As he was looking around he saw Trunks sleeping on the couch beside Goten with Kimi laying on their laps.

He chuckled a bit then walked over to them.

"Kakkarot! Come here!"

"Coming, what did you need?"

Goku ran into the living room and stood beside Vegeta.

"For you to see that."

He looked at what Vegeta was pointing at and smiled.

"Aw, we should put them in their beds."

"Fine."

Goku carefully lifted Kimi up and laid her down on the couch.

He picked up Goten as Vegeta picked up Trunks and walked them to Trunks room.

When they got there Goku pulled out the extra bed Trunks had under his bed and laid Goten down.

Vegeta laid Trunks down on his bed then yawned a bit before leaving his room and walking back into the living room.

He picked up his sleeping daughter then walked out of Capsule Corp and waited for Goku.

When he came outside the two of them took to the air back to their home.

When they got there Vegeta walked into Kimi's room.

He took off her clothes then put on some pajama's before placing her on her bed and kissing her forehead.

He yawned as he walked back into his and Goku's room then took off his shirt and pants leaving himself in his boxers.

He laid down on the bed then smiled as he began to fall asleep.

He was startled when he felt the bed go down a bit knowing Goku was about to go to sleep as well.

Goku wrapped his arm around Vegeta's waist and ran his fingers up and down his arm.

Vegeta turned around and faced him.

Goku smiled at him and pecked him lips making Vegeta nuzzle his face into his chest.

When morning came around Vegeta was laying on top of Goku when their door opened a bit.

Kimi slowly walked in and looked at her parents noticing they were still asleep.

She ran out of their room right back into hers and took off her clothes.

She put on a red gi that looked like Goku's, a blue undershirt, blue wrist bands, boots like Goku's, and her hair in a pony-tail.

She opened up her window then flew out.

As she was flying she laughed and smiled until she reached her destination.

She looked down at Capsule Corporation and smiled.

She flew to the ground and kept her powerlevel down so no one would sense her.

Kimi slowly entered the building and made her way to Bulma's lab.

She looked through the drawers looking for something she just couldn't find.

She smiled when she found it and pulled out the dragon radar.

She felt someone coming to the lab so she quickly hid underneath the desk.

Trunks yawned as he walked into his mothers lab with a cup of coffee in his hand.

He raised an eyebrow when he saw all the drawers opened.

He closed all of them then looked around for anything missing.

He noticed the dragon radar was gone but guessed he must have misplaced it.

He sat down in a seat then got closer to the desk making Kimi back up.

She gulped as she leaned againest the desk waiting until Trunks would leave.

"Trunks! Where are you!" Bulma yelled.

"In your lab mom!"

Bulma walked into the lab then stood behind Trunks.

"What are you doing up this early son?"

"I'm checking over my blueprints for an invention I thought of."

"What would that be?"

"Its a ray gun that will have different settings to turn yourself into."

"Like...?"

"Animal, a different gender, turn you into a different age, but thats all I've thought of so far."

Kimi smiled when she heard the options.

"Well just build it for now and use those settings and we'll test it out on something."

"Alright."

Trunks stood up then walked out of the lab with his mother.

Kimi walked out from under the desk and examined the blueprints.

She looked at the dragon radar in her hand then smiled.

Goku taught her all about the dragon balls when she was 2 so she had the perfect wish.

She walked out of Bulma's lab then ran out of CC before taking to the air.

Back at Goku and Vegeta's home the two saiyans groaned as they woke up.

Vegeta yawned then sat up before getting off of Goku.

"How did you sleep my prince?"

"Fine, how about you?"

"Awesome, I could really go for some pancakes."

He gave Vegeta his puppy dog eyes making him growl.

"Fine, but only because Kimi might be hungry."

"Your the best!"

Vegeta smirked.

"I know."

He grabbed some sweatpants and put them on followed by a white T-Shirt.

He walked out of the room then walked into the kitchen and began to make the pancakes.

Once he finished making them he looked over at Goku as he watched TV.

"Kakkarot go get Kimi."

"Right."

Goku stood up then walked in the direction of her room.

He knocked on the door waiting for her to answer but she didn't.

"Kimi? You awake sweetheart?"

He opened the door and looked around when he didn't see her.

He groaned.

"Not again."

He walked back into the kitchen and nervously smiled at Vegeta.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow.

"What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything, its just that...Kimi is gone."

"WHAT!"

He ran towards her room and looked around not seeing her.

"Where could she have gone?" Vegeta asked.

"She might have went to go hang out with Trunks or Goten."

"She would have told us."

Goku nodded but noticed something outside.

"Um...Vegeta what time is it?"

"About 1 o'clock, why?"

"Because either someone is making a wish with the dragon balls or its night time still."

Vegeta looked out the window noticing the sky was dark.

"Oh no."

"Lets get dressed and see if this person is evil."

Vegeta rolled his eyes but listened to him and got in his blue spandex.

Goku got in his orange gi then grabbed Vegeta's hand as he raised two fingers to his forehead.

Once he locked on the persons ki he instant transmissioned them there.

They both looked down at the culprit seeing Kimi.

"KIMI!" They yelled.

She turned around then smiled at them.

"Hi mommy, hi daddy."

**_"Your wishes have been granted, I will take my leave now."_ **Shenron said.

Shenron turned back into the dragon balls as the sky went back to normal and the dragon balls went over the Earth.

Vegeta looked down at Kimi.

"What did you wish for?"

"Look up."

They both did as she said seeing something in the sky.

"What is that?"

"Planet Vegeta!"

Goku and Vegeta looked down at her shocked.

"You wished back Planet Vegeta?" Goku asked.

"Yep! And all the people killed by the explosion of the planet or Frieza."

"W-Why?"

"I heard you talking about it yesterday so I felt bad, and I wished it back!"

"Oh no, this is not good."

"Why Vegeta?" Goku asked.

"If she wished back everyone killed by Frieza or the explosion that means my father was wished back."

"Whats so bad about that?"

Vegeta bit his lip as he looked at his confused daughter and mate.

"He...kinda knows your father."

"I don't get what the big deal is."

"Your father and mine never really liked each other."

"Why?"

"Your father always said that my father was sending Planet Vegeta to its doom and so my father had your mother killed as a warning."

"Thats crazy!"

"Its the normal law for Planet Vegeta."

"What happened after that?"

"My father permantly banished your family to the 3rd class ranking."

"Is that it? I don't get the big deal."

"Thats not all, my father also refused for any of his children to ever mate with your family."

"Well whats the chance he'd remember after all these years?"

"I don't know but he might not be stronger then us but he is stronger then Kimi."

Goku looked down at his daughter who was playing with a small monkey.

"What do you mean?"

"The law was, if any of the royals ever mated with a 3rd class the 3rd class would get killed."

"Well he can't hurt me sence I'm a super saiyan."

"That is true and if the 3rd class is stronger then the king that means someone else would die."

"Who?"

"The royal would die."

"Well he can't hurt you either."

"I know and that leaves one last person."

Goku gulped.

"W-Who?"

"If the two of them had a child, the child would die."

"We can't let him do that!"

"I know, but its not like he'd be able to find us right?"

"Yeah, hopefully."

Vegeta looked down at his leg when he felt someone hug it.

Kimi was smiling at him as she hugged his leg.

"Are you happy mommy?"

He rubbed the top of her head.

"S-Sure, I'm very...surprised."

"I made mommy happy! Yay!"

Kimi flew around in the air in happiness.

"You alright Vegeta?"

Vegeta looked at Goku with tears in his eyes.

"I don't want to lose her."

Goku pulled him into a hug as his head rested on Goku's chest.

"You won't, I promise you that."

"Really?"

"Yes, now just calm down."

Vegeta pulled away from his chest then wiped his eyes.

"R-Right."

Kimi landed on the ground then looked at Vegeta with confusion.

She floated up to Vegeta then touched his cheeks.

"Why are your cheeks wet mommy?"

"I-I'm just a bit sad."

"Why?"

"Nothing that important, lets go home."

Kimi nodded as they all flew home.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Honorable Child **_

_**Chapter 4**_

* * *

4 months have gone by sence Kimi made a wish on the dragon balls.

Vegeta has made sure to train her extra hard just in case his father and the others could find them.

Goku was totally againest it at first but when Kimi admitted that she loved spending time with Vegeta he allowed it.

Currently, Goku was relaxing underneath a tree.

A little bit away Vegeta and Kimi were sparring together outside of the gravity chamber for once.

Kimi growled as she got hit in the face by a punch from Vegeta.

She tried kicking him but he fazed away then kneed her in the stomach.

She coughed and wheezed as she landed on the ground clutching her stomach.

"Get up Kimi, we must continue your training."

"B-But...it hurts."

"Thats why we train, to make you stronger."

She sniffled as tears rolled down her cheeks.

She slowly stood back up then got in her fighting stance.

Vegeta waited for her to make the first move.

She flew towards Vegeta then tried landing a punch on his face but he dodged every single one.

He kicked her across the face making her land on the ground.

She growled as she stood up then put her arms to her sides.

"I'm putting my remaining power into this."

"Alright, show me what you can do."

She powered up to her peak.

"FINAL...FLASH!"

She blasted the final flash at Vegeta making a blinding light appear.

Goku opened his eyes then sat up looking over at the fight.

Kimi panted then fell to her knee as the smoke disappeared.

She gasped when she noticed only his clothing got ripped up and he stood there completely unharmed.

"H-How...?"

"You must be more stronger then that to defeat me, daughter."

She forced herself to stand up but she fell onto her stomach panting.

Vegeta walked over to his daughter then bent down.

"We have to continue or you will become weak."

She sobbed as tears fell onto the ground.

"I-I...can't! Your...Your too strong!"

"I wouldn't be if you keep training."

She put her arms to her sides then tried to push herself up.

When she finally managed to stand up she slowly got in her fighting stance.

She ran towards him then tried kicking him in the face but he grabbed her foot.

He swung her around then let go making her hit a tree.

She landed on the ground then cried loudly in pain.

Goku stood up quickly and ran over to her picking her up in his arms.

"Kimi are you alright?"

"N-No! It...It hurts!"

Goku glared at Vegeta then stomped up to him.

"What were you thinking? Were you trying to kill our daughter?"

"No, I was trying to make her stronger."

"Well you are hurting her Vegeta! Sence we have no more sensu beans thanks to _someone_! She has to heal the old fashioned way."

"Hurting someone is part of training Kakkarot, you should know."

"I do know but your supposed to take it easy on your children!"

Vegeta stayed quiet as Goku rolled his eyes.

As Kimi kept crying from the pain Goku walked back to the house.

He carried her into the bathroom then set her down on top of the toliet.

He pulled out cotton balls, alcohal to clean out the wounds, a healing creme, some new clothes, and bandages.

He removed her clothing slowly not to hurt her then gasped at what her body looked like.

She had bruises, huge cuts, burn marks from blasts, and opened up wounds.

"Kimi how long has your body been like this?"

She hiccuped a bit from her crying then swung her tail around as she thought.

"M-Maybe about...3 weeks."

"And why haven't you told me or mommy?"

"C-Cause we don't...have any...healing beans."

"I know that, but next time tell either one of us, okay?"

She nodded.

Goku opened up the alcohal then grabbed a cotton ball.

Once it had enough alcohal on it he lightly pat it on her wounds.

She began to cry again but evenly louder.

"I know it hurts but its supposed to help."

She tried to push his hand away but he was much stronger.

"S-Stop! I-It stings daddy!"

"I know it does, just calm down okay it will be over real soon."

She opened her eyes and looked at Goku.

He smiled at her as he finished up cleaning out her wounds.

He pulled out a wash cloth then put soap and water on it.

He began to clean off her body from the sweat and grime from training getting some soap in her wounds.

She bit her lip as she ignored the pain.

Once she was cleaned off Goku dried her with a towel and put the healing creme on her body.

After that, he wrapped the bandages over her wounds.

And lastly, he put her pajama's on that were blue cotton sweatpants, and a big T-Shirt of Vegeta's.

She pulled at the shirt then looked at her father confused.

"Why am I wearing one of mommy's shirts?"

"I couldn't find any clean ones of yours so I borrowed one of Vegeta's."

"Okay."

He picked her up then carried her into the living room.

He sat down on the couch then placed her in his lap as he turned on the TV.

"Now relax Kimi, you have to heal so I want you to watch TV, sleep, or read a book."

"Okay, but mommy will get mad if I don't continue my training."

"Don't worry I will have a talk with mommy."

"Okay."

As the two of them watched Spongebob Squarepants they heard the door open the close.

Vegeta walked through the living room then glanced at Goku and Kimi.

He sighed then walked over to Kimi and sat down beside her.

She snuggled closer to Goku wrapping her tail around his wrist.

"Kimi I'm sorry if I hurt you."

"Then why did you do it mommy?"

"I want you to get really strong."

"But your acting as if a battle is gonna happen soon."

"Well...I don't know about that but I need you to be as strong as you can."

"Alright."

Vegeta stroked his fingers through her silky black hair then kissed her forehead.

He stood up then walked into his and Goku's room.

Goku lifted Kimi off of his lap then placed her on the couch.

"I'll be right back sweetie."

"Okay daddy."

He kissed the top of her head then followed after Vegeta.

When he entered the room he heard the shower running so he decided to wait.

Once Vegeta got out of the shower he glanced at Goku then put on some sweatpants and a white T-Shirt.

"Vegeta can we talk?"

"Sure."

He sat down beside Goku on the bed.

Goku grabbed his hand then rubbed it with his thumb.

"I'm glad you apoligized to Kimi."

"Kakkarot, I am not a child I know when to apoligize."

"But why do you keep making her train?"

Vegeta sighed.

"I'm worried about her."

"Why? She is already twice as strong as Gohan, Goten, Trunks, me, or even you at her age."

"I know that but I'm worried if my father finds us he might hurt her."

Goku smiled then placed his forehead againest his.

"Don't worry, if he does find us I will protect her with every bone in my body."

"Good."

He lightly kissed Goku on the lips then stood up walking out of the room.

Goku followed after him then walked back to the couch very quietly.

He smiled when he saw Kimi still watching TV.

"BOO!"

She screamed then hid behind a pillow on the couch.

Goku chuckled then removed the pillow.

"Its okay princess, its only me."

She got out from under the pillow then glared at Goku.

"Why did you do that daddy? You scared me."

"I know, I'm sorry okay."

She smiled then hugged him.

"I could never stay mad at you daddy."

"Good."

He kissed her nose making her giggle.

"Who wants dinner?" Vegeta asked.

"ME!" The two hungry saiyans yelled.

Goku picked up Kimi then ran into the kitchen and set her down in her seat.

Vegeta placed their plates down then sat down beside Goku.

As they began to eat Kimi smiled.

"This is yummy mommy."

"Thank you Kimi."

"She's right, this is delicious, where did you learn to cook Vegeta?"

"When I was working for Frieza sometimes I had to make his dinner."

"Who's Frieza?" Kimi asked.

"A bas-"

Vegeta stopped talking when Goku put a hand over his mouth.

"No using foul language around Kimi."

He rolled his eyes then removed Goku's hand.

"Fine, Frieza was a ruthless killer that had me do everything he asked for, he was the one who blew up Planet Vegeta."

"Oh right! I remember now!"

"Yeah."

Once they finished dinner Goku put Kimi to bed as Vegeta cleaned the kitchen.

As he was washing the dishes two arms wrapped around his waist.

He rolled his eyes when he felt Goku kiss his neck.

"Kakkarot stop, I have to clean the dishes."

"Do it later, lets have some quality time together."

"Last time we had quality time together I ended up getting pregnent with Kimi."

"Please Vegeta?"

"No, maybe when we both are in heat but thats it."

Goku pouted.

"Aw man."

He let go of Vegeta's waist then sat down at the table.

As Vegeta was cleaning he rolled his eyes when he felt Goku's gaze on his butt.

"Quit staring at my butt Kakkarot."

He blushed then looked to the side.

Goku yawned then scratched the top of his head.

"I'm gonna head to bed Vegeta."

"Alright, I'll meet you there soon."

"Gotcha."

Goku stood up then walked to his room and changed into his pajama's.

He fell onto his bed then smiled before getting under the covers.

After a few minutes Vegeta walked in and got under the covers.

Goku smiled and wrapped an arm around his waist feeling him snuggling closer.

Through the night the two adult saiyans were having a peaceful slumber when they heard a scream.

Goku sat up then rubbed his eyes.

"Kimi must be having bad dream, go calm her down Kakkarot." Vegeta mumbled.

"But I'm so tired Vegeta."

"Go or I won't make your breakfast tomorrow."

"Fine."

Goku got out of the bed then walked out of their room.

When he approached Kimi's room he opened the door and walked in.

He walked over to her bed then sat on the edge looking at the bundled up blankets.

"Kimi did you have another bad dream?"

When she didn't respond he lifted the bed sheets and didn't see her.

He looked around her room and didn't spot her.

He then noticed a piece of paper with some type of language written on it but he didn't understand it.

He walked back into his and Vegeta's room and shook his mate.

"What the hell do you want?"

"I found this is Kimi's room when I was looking for her."

Vegeta groaned as he rubbed his forehead.

"You lost her again?"

Goku blushed.

"No I didn't, but I couldn't understand whats written on this paper but I thought you would."

Vegeta sat up then rubbed his eyes as he took the note from Goku.

Once he finished reading it his eyes were wide and tears were forming in them.

Goku moved closer to Vegeta then touched his shoulder.

Vegeta hugged Goku as he sobbed into his shoulder,

"What did the paper say?"

Vegeta pulled away from Goku as tears fell down his face.

Goku placed his hand underneath Vegeta's chin then lifted his head up making him look at him.

"I told you he would come."

"What are you talking about? Who is he?"

"My father."

"Your dad? What did the note say?"

"It said: _Son I have your daughter, I knew you wouldn't come see me unless it was a good enough reason, don't worry I won't hurt my own granddaughter...or son_."

"He has Trunks too? But how? Trunks is a super saiyan."

"I know, either the boy is falling behind on his training or they have someone strong enough to get a super saiyan."

"Lets go find them."

"Right, but lets get changed first."

"Good point."

Once the two of them were in their gi's they locked onto Trunks and Kimi's ki.

They nodded at each other before flying off.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Honorable Child**_

_** Chapter 5 **_

* * *

Kimi sniffled as she was being held againest the wall by ki restraints.

She looked to her side to see her half-brother Trunks in the same situation but he was knocked out.

She tried to power up to break free but couldn't from the pain in her body.

She looked up when she heard the sound of someone walking.

She squinted her eyes when they stood in the shadows for her not able to see them.

"Who are you!? Face us you coward!"

"Fine fine, no need to yell child." A male voice said.

The man walked into the light making Kimi gasp.

He had flame like hair but in brown, a gotee, saiyan armor, and a cape.

"Mommy?"

"I am King Vegeta, your grandfather."

"Your my mommy's, daddy?"

"Yes I am."

"Then why did you kidnap us?"

"I knew that Vegeta wouldn't come unless I had something of his that he loved, so I took you and his son."

"Once mommy and daddy get here there gonna beat you up."

"I only want to talk with them, its not like I want to kill anyone."

"Then why did you hang us on the wall with ki restraints?"

"I knew you two would run away if I didn't."

She rolled her eyes then stuck her tounge out at him.

They both gasped when they heard an explosion then saw a huge hole in the wall.

Kimi smiled when she saw Vegeta and Goku walking in.

"Mommy! Daddy! Your here!"

"Yes we are Kimi, just stay calm." Goku said.

Vegeta growled at his father.

"Why did you take my children?"

"So we could talk."

"Then hand over my children first."

"You promise you won't fly away and we can talk?"

"Sure."

King Vegeta snapped his fingers making the ki restraints disappear.

Kimi fell to the ground then groaned in pain.

Goku ran over to her then picked her up and the unconcious Trunks.

He set Trunks on the ground then calmed Kimi down.

Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest as he glared at King Vegeta.

"You wanted to talk, so talk old man."

"I see you haven't changed a bit Vegeta."

He rolled his eyes.

"Enough with the family reunion, tell me why your here."

"I need you to come back to Planet Vegeta."

"No, I have a home here on Earth now."

"But we need a new king."

"Then find Tarble! I will not return back to Planet Vegeta!"

"Son, please come home I will let your mate and child live there."

"No and thats the final answer."

"I am not taking no for an answer."

"Really now? Then how will you change my mind? I can become a super saiyan, I have surpassed you."

"You have surpassed me, but not Bardock."

Vegeta raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

All of a sudden a man that looked like Goku wearing saiyan armor fazed in front of King Vegeta.

"Bardock here has become a super saiyan."

"What! Your crazy."

King Vegeta smirked.

"Show them Bardock."

"Of course my king."

Bardock growled as he powered up turning himself into a super saiyan.

Vegeta gulped.

"Thats impossible, only myself, Kakkarot, Trunks, and Kakkarot's half-breed brats can transform into super saiyans."

"Thats where your wrong son, Bardock achieved this transformation in Otherworld."

"But you hate Bardock! And he hates you! How could listen to what you say?"

"Yes but we had a little chat and worked out our problems, he is now a 1st class solider now along with his son...Kakkarot."

Goku placed Kimi on the ground and stood beside Vegeta.

"Why do you want Vegeta to return to Planet Vegeta so badly?"

"Simple, we need a new king after our long time in hell and Vegeta must be the king."

"Why can't his little brother Tarble do it?"

"Its always the eldest child who becomes the king."

"Enough of this pointless talking, I have a deal for you old man." Vegeta said.

"Really? What would that be?"

"I choose a warrior of yours to fight and you choose a warrior of mine and if my warrior wins I don't go back to Planet Vegeta and you never bother Earth again."

"And if I win, you must come live on Planet Vegeta with your mate and child and you become the king."

Vegeta gulped.

"Alright and one question, how do you know Kakkarot is my mate? And why are you fine with it?"

"Son, its simple to understand you have mated with Kakkarot and to answer your next question, he is a mighty warrior that is why I'm fine with it."

Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, in a year we will do battle in a deserted area."

"Fine with me, now would you like to choose first?"

"Alright."

Goku grabbed his shoulder making him turn around.

"Are you sure about this? He could choose someone really weak to fight againest whatever warrior you pick."

"I know that Kakkarot, but it will be fine."

"You better hope so."

Vegeta turned back around.

"So where are your warriors?"

King Vegeta smirked.

"Oh I forgot to tell you son, Bardock is my only warrior."

Vegeta growled.

"Fine I choose Bardock, your turn."

He tapped his chin as he thought about who he would choose.

He looked at Goku, then Trunks who was still unconcious, and lastly Kimi.

"I choose...your daughter."

"She doesn't fight, she isn't strong enough."

"Then either you come to Planet Vegeta or she fights, your choice son."

"Let me talk to her first."

"Take your time, I'm not in a rush."

Vegeta turned around then walked toward Kimi and bent down.

"Kimi, how are you feeling?"

"Fine, why mommy?"

"Your grandpa wants you to battle Bardock, the warrior that looks like daddy."

Kimi looked at the super saiyan Bardock then gulped.

"But...he's a super saiyan, I can't win againest a super saiyan."

"We have a year of training before the battle, if anything you would be way stronger then him."

"But...but..."

Vegeta shushed her then pulled her to his chest as he gave her a hug.

"Just calm down, if you don't wanna fight I'm fine with that."

Kimi pulled away from the hug and gave him a serious look.

"No, I'll fight him."

Vegeta smiled at her then ruffled her hair before standing back up.

He glared at his father.

"She'll do it."

"Good, well then I guess we'll see each other in a year son."

Bardock and King Vegeta pulled out a remote control to a space pod then typed in something.

After a couple of seconds two space pods appeared behind them.

They both climbed in each one then blasted off back to Planet Vegeta.

Vegeta, Goku, and Kimi all heard groaning then turned around seeing Trunks rub his head.

He sat up then looked at them all.

"Where am I? What happened?"

Vegeta sighed.

"Its a long story son."

Trunks clutched his head in pain.

"Why does my head hurt?"

"Because Bardock knocked you out."

"Bardock? Who is that?"

"Kakkarots father."

"What do you remember Trunks?" Goku asked.

"Oh, all I remember is sensing someone for a couple of seconds then everything went black."

"Lets just get you back to Capsule Corporation." Goku said.

Vegeta lifted up Kimi as Goku helped Trunks fly back to his home.

After Goku dropped him off the saiyans all retreated back to their home.

Vegeta placed Kimi in her bed then stroked her hair before walking to his and Goku's room.

Goku was sitting in their bed then looked up at his mate.

"You okay Vegeta?"

"I just hope Kimi will be strong enough to defeat Bardock."

"She will be, with our help she'll be the strongest warrior in the universe."

"I sure hope so."

Goku wrapped his arms around Vegeta then pulled him into his lap.

"She will be, just quit worrying."

"Fine but you have to help me train Kimi, okay?"

"Gotcha."

Vegeta yawned then rested his head on Goku's shoulder.

Goku lightly ran his fingers up and down his arm making him purr.

Vegeta's tail wrapped around Goku's arm.

"Lets get to bed Vegeta."

"Alright."

Goku picked up Vegeta then pulled the covers out and laid him down.

He got on his side then wrapped his arms round Vegeta.

Vegeta turned around as he faced Goku then nuzzled his face into his chest.

Goku smiled.

He kissed the top of Vegeta's head then purred when he sensed his mate was now calmed down.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Honorable Child **_

_**Chapter 6 **_

* * *

When morning came around Vegeta yawned as he sat up in bed.

He glanced down at his sleeping mate then stood up from the bed.

He grabbed a towel then walked into the bathroom and took a shower.

As he was washing his hair he began to remember everything from the night before.

He growled when he realized he had to start training Kimi right away.

He shut off the water then wrapped the towel around his waist.

He walked out of the bathroom then grabbed his blue spandex, boxers, white boots, and gloves.

He dried himself off then put the clothes on.

"Why are you getting in your fighting outfit Vegeta?"

Vegeta turned around seeing Goku sitting up rubbing his eye.

"So I can start training Kimi."

"But she isn't fully healed yet from the last time you two fought."

"Then I'll go see if that cat has any beans made yet."

"I'm coming with you."

"I can train her on my own Kakkarot."

"I know that, but I'm still coming."

Vegeta rolled his eyes.

Goku stood up from the bed then put on his orange gi.

They both walked out of their room and walked in the direction of Kimi's room.

Goku opened the door then looked around when he didn't see her.

Vegeta looked inside of her room then groaned.

"Why is she never here?"

"She loves to explore, she might be out in the woods."

Vegeta was about to say something when he heard Kimi yelling.

His eyes widened as he ran out of their home looking side to side.

Goku stood beside him and looked at him confused.

"Whats up Vegeta?"

"I heard Kimi yelling."

"I'll try to sense her."

He placed two fingers to his forehead and concentrated.

After a couple minutes of silence Goku wrapped his tail around Vegeta's.

"I found her."

He transported them to where she was seeing Kimi training.

She let out a battle cry as she cupped her hands.

She looked at a huge mountain then smirked.

"Ka...ma...ha...me...HA!"

The blue blast was sent straight for the mountain making it blow up.

She smiled as she panted.

"Kimi?"

She turned around then smiled at her parents.

"H-Hi...mommy and daddy."

Goku walked up to her then bent down.

"Why are you training by yourself?"

"I have to get really strong, so I can beat that Bardock guy, so I've been training out here sence you two went to bed."

Vegeta and Goku looked at each other shocked.

"Kimi you could over-exsert yourself." Vegeta said.

"But I have to be really strong."

"You will be, but lets get some sensu beans."

"No need."

She opened her hand revealing 3 sensu beans.

"Where did you get those?" Goku asked.

"I used the nimbus and flew to Korin's tower and got some."

She popped one into her mouth then swallowed it.

After a second or two she jumped up with a smile.

"I feel super strong now."

"Well lets focus on making you a super saiyan."

She looked at Goku shocked.

"Me? A super saiyan?"

"Yep, for 6 months you and I will train together and the rest of the months you will train with the two of us."

"Why don't I get to train with Kimi alone for 6 months?" Vegeta asked.

"Because you trained her for four months by yourself already."

Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest.

"Fine, whatever."

Goku smiled at Kimi then ruffled her hair.

"Ready to train kiddo?"

She nodded.

"I was born ready."

Once the two of them started training Kimi already noticed a difference in her parents training styles.

Vegeta would hold back at all even if she was his daughter.

And Goku would take it easy on her and ask if she was okay after every hit.

It has been 3 months and Kimi was getting closer and closer to becoming a super saiyan.

Kimi let out a battle cry as she kicked Goku across the face.

He smiled as he grabbed her incoming punch then threw her onto the ground.

When he was about to kick her she rolled out of the way then fazed behind him.

She tried elbowing him in the neck but he disappeared.

She frantically looked side to side for him.

She gasped in pain when he grabbed her tail making her go limp in his arms.

"N-No...fair."

"You must always be prepared, your enemy will use your weaknesses againest you."

He placed her on the ground then let go of her tail.

She stood up then glared at him.

"Why do you hold back?"

He looked at her confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Mommy never holds back on me when we battle, but you do, why?"

"Because I don't wanna-"

She rolled her eyes.

"Hurt me because I'm your little girl, you never held back on Goten or Gohan."

"I know but Kimi I could seriously hurt you."

"Mommy told me the only way to become a super saiyan is through extreme anger or pain, so help me achieve it."

Goku simply looked at her as he thought about it.

"I could hurt you very bad."

"I'll risk it, I must become stronger then I am now."

He sighed then screamed as he transformed into a super saiyan.

Kimi shielded her eyes from the intensity from his power.

"I'm warning you now, I won't hold back."

"I can take it."

He flew towards Kimi and began to attack her.

She dodged some of his attacks but the rest were too much for her.

He punched her across the face making her hit a mountain and form a Kimi sized crator.

Goku flew towards her until he was right in front of her.

He brought back his fists then began to punch her in the stomach making her cough up spit and soon enough blood.

He stopped hitting her then flew back and cupped his hands.

Kimi looked up at him through one of her eyes then gulped.

She forced herself out of the mountain then cup her hands as well.

"Ka...ma...ha...me..." Goku chanted.

As his Kamahameha blast in his hands grew bigger Kimi decided to start making hers.

"Ka...ma...ha...me..."

Goku growled as he let the blast go in her direction.

"HA!"

Kimi gasped when she saw his blast heading her way, it was way bigger then hers.

"HA!"

She let her blast hit his but she knew his was overtaking hers.

She pushed all her energy into the blast trying to push his Kamahameha back at him but it wasn't working.

Goku yelled as he forced his blast to engulf hers.

She gasped as his Kamahameha overtook hers then hit her.

She screamed in pain but snapped her eyes open.

_"I have to try! If I don't mommy, daddy, and I will have to leave Earth! I have to become stronger!"_ Kimi thought.

Her hair changed blonde and her eyes turned teal.

Kimi formed two ki blasts in both of her hands her used that energy to push Goku's blast back at him.

Goku held out his hand then caught the Kamahameha then destroyed it.

Kimi growled as she held the transformation but struggled to keep it.

Goku smiled then flew over to her.

He gasped when she dropped the transformation then fell out of the air.

He caught her in his arms before she hit the ground.

She smiled at him as she opened one of her eyes.

"Did...I do it?"

"Yes you did, lets get you healed."

She sighed as her eyes closed and she fell asleep.

Goku flew back to their home then walked inside.

He opened the can of sensu beans they had then fed one to Kimi.

Once he managed to get her to swallow it her eyes snapped open.

She wrapped her arms around Goku's neck startling him.

"I did it! I'm a super saiyan!"

He chuckled as he returned the hug.

"Yes you are, but now I have to teach you how to control that transformation."

"Okay, and do you think I could reach super saiyan 3 like you?"

Goku nervously laughed.

"Maybe, but that will take time."

She pouted.

"Aw man."

"How about you go tell mommy about your transformation."

Her pout soon turned into a huge smile.

"Okay!"

She jumped out of Goku's arms then ran in the direction of the gravity chamber.

She banged on the door until Vegeta finally opened it.

"Guess what mommy!"

"What?"

"I turned into a super saiyan!"

Vegeta smiled.

"Thats great, you'll be able to defeat Bardock no problem now."

Kimi hugged Vegeta's leg then skipped into the woods.

She decided to go exploring sence she finished her training for the day.

As she was looking around she picked up someones ki.

She couldn't reconigze it so she flew into the air then flew towards them.

When she reached the person she realized it was Piccolo.

He was meditating as he sat in front of a waterfall in the air.

Kimi smiled as she flew towards him then poked his nose.

He opened one of his eyes noticing the smiling saiyan in front of him.

"Hi Mr. Piccolo."

"What do you want?"

"Nothing, I just finished my training with my daddy."

"Thats nice."

"I became a super saiyan!"

His eyes snapped open as he looked at the 5 year old girl.

"Your kidding right?"

"Nope, I've gotta beat this Bardock guy so mommy, daddy, and I don't have to live on Planet Vegeta."

Piccolo raised an eyebrow.

"Planet Vegeta was destroyed a long time ago."

"Not exactly."

Kimi told Piccolo the whole story from her bringing back Planet Vegeta to her having to battle Bardock.

"Interesting, but you'll have to become very strong if you want to defeat Bardock."

"Really?"

"Yes, he is a great fighter and the fact that he can become a super saiyan just makes him as powerful as Goku."

"How do I beat him?"

"Either become stronger or use a fighting technique he doesn't know."

She frowned then quickly smiled as she looked at him.

"Could you train me?"

"What?"

"Maybe if I knew the demon style I could beat him."

Piccolo smirked.

"Sure kid I'll train you, meet me here tomorrow morning."

"Right, bye Mr. Piccolo!"

He nodded at her as she flew home.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Honorable Child**_

_** Chapter 7 **_

* * *

Soon enough a year passed by for the full-blooded saiyans.

Kimi has become stronger then ever thanks to Piccolo, Goku, and Vegeta's training.

Sence Piccolo knew about the battle he decided to attend it and watch.

Kimi almost managed to achieve super saiyan 2 but it was too much for her little body.

It was a day before they had to go out to battle and surprisingly it was Kimi's birthday.

She was so excited that she was turning 6-years old and that her family and friends would come celebrate.

She was sleeping soundly in her bed when she felt someone shake her.

She groaned before opening her eyes seeing Goku smiling at her.

She yawned then sat up giving her father a smile.

"Hi daddy."

"Morning birthday girl."

Kimi smiled then stood up hugging her father.

"Thanks daddy, where is mommy?"

"He's making your birthday breakfast."

All of a sudden her stomach growled making him chuckle.

"I guess my tummy is extra hungry."

"I guess so, lets go."

She nodded.

She got out of her bed then grabbed Goku's hand as they walked into the kitchen.

When they got there she literally drooled when she saw all her favorite breakfast foods.

There was chocolate chip pancakes, bacon, orange juice, eggs, and blueberry waffles.

She tried to make a run for it but Goku held her back.

"Slow down Kimi, last time you ran for the food at full speed it all landed on the ground."

She blushed as she remembered.

"Right, sorry daddy."

"Come sit down and eat up birthday girl." Vegeta said.

She walked over to one of the chairs then sat down.

She licked her lips before devouring all the food in a nano-second.

Vegeta and Goku looked at each other shocked.

"That was yummy mommy, thank you."

"No problem Kimi, now lets get you ready for your party, everyone will be here soon."

"Okiee dokiee."

Goku picked her up then walked into the bathroom and tried to remove her clothing.

She pushed away Goku's hands and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Whats wrong baby?"

"I want you and mommy to give me a bath."

He smiled.

"Anything for the birthday girl."

Goku stood up then walked out of the bathroom seeing Vegeta cleaning the kitchen.

"Vegeta come here."

He turned around then walked toward his mate.

"Yes Kakkarot?"

"Kimi wants both you and me to give her a bath."

"Alright."

They both walked into the bathroom then shut the door.

Vegeta bent down then took off her pajama's as Goku filled the tub.

Once she was naked she giggled and squirmed around as Goku put her in the tub.

She moved her arms around as she played in the water.

Vegeta rolled up his sleeves then removed the shower head from the wall and got her hair wet.

Once her hair was wet he grabbed the shampoo and conditioner then washed her hair.

When she was all clean and smelled good Goku grabbed a towel and tried to get her out but she refused.

"Kimi you have to get out."

"No, I want to stay in the tub."

"Come on Kimi, we still have to get you dressed."

She stuck her tounge out at Goku.

As the two adult saiyans tried to grab her they noticed the smirk on her face.

She grabbed their arms then pulled them into the tub getting them competely soaked.

She giggled when she saw Vegeta's flame like hair flatten down.

He picked her up in the towel then helped Goku out.

"Now that wasn't nice Kimi." Vegeta said.

"But it was funny."

"Kimi there is a difference between something being funny and something being mean." Goku said.

She looked at their faces noticing the stern looks they were giving her.

She frowned as tears filled in her eyes.

"Do you both hate me now?"

Goku pulled her to his chest.

"Of course not! Don't you ever think that again!"

"Okay."

He set her down as she rubbed her eyes and sniffled.

Vegeta started to dry her off when they heard the doorbell ring.

"I'll get it, you dry off Kimi."

"Gotcha."

He handed the towel to Goku as he stood up then left the bathroom.

As Goku was drying her hair Kimi smiled.

"Big brother Goten is here! And so is Trunks and Gohan!"

She wiggled around in Goku's arms making him struggle to hold her.

"Hold still Kimi! I still have to get you dressed."

She managed to get out of Goku's grasp then ran out of the bathroom.

Goku gasped then grabbed the towel and raced after her.

Kimi ran into the living room then hugged Goten's leg.

The Z Gang chuckled a bit when they saw the naked 6 year old hugging Goten's leg.

He bent down then picked her up holding her at arms length.

"Um...Kimi where are your clothes?"

She looked at her body then shrugged her shoulders.

"Daddy was giving me a bath then I sensed you, big brother Gohan, and Trunks here."

He nodded his head.

Goku walked into the living room and nervously smiled at everyone.

"Hi guys."

"Um...dad looking for this?"

Goku looked over at Goten noticing the smiling Kimi in his hands.

She waved her hand at him.

"Hi daddy."

"Hi Kimi, how about we go get you some clothes on okay?"

"Okiee dokiee."

Goku took Kimi into his arms as Vegeta shook his head.

He walked upstairs then went into Kimi's room and pulled out a dress.

She stuck her tounge out in disgust.

"You don't like this?"

"Too pink and I don't like dresses."

"Alright."

As he was looking through her closet something caught his eye.

It was jeans, tiny black vans, and a plain blue hoodie.

"How about this?"

"Yeah!"

Goku got on his knees then helped her put on her underwear first.

Then he put on her jeans, socks, then her shoes, and then her hoodie.

"There you go, you ready to go see everyone?"

She waved her tail around in thought then smiled at her father.

"I want a headband."

"Okay."

He walked over to her dresser then pulled one of drawers out revealing a bunch of headbands, ponies, and little girl jewlery.

He looked through it then pulled out a thick blue plastic headband.

He walked over to Kimi then put it on her head then brushed her hair.

"There you go, now use your ki to dry yourself off."

"Okay."

She flared her ki making the water in her hair evaporate quickly.

He held out his hand which she grabbed onto as they walked down the steps.

She ran over to Pan then hugged her.

"Hi Aunty Pan."

Pan chuckled then returned the hug.

"Hiya Kimi."

She then let go of Pan and hugged everyone.

Goku smiled at his family then bumped into Piccolo.

"Goku can we talk?" Piccolo asked.

"Sure."

They both walked into the kitchen.

"Are you going to tell everyone about the fight tomorrow?"

"I'm not sure, everyone might be againest it."

"Everyone was againest it when Gohan fought Cell but he won."

"I know that but knowing ChiChi she would be totally againest it."

"Its not like she's your wife anymore."

"I know that its just I'm scared of the frying pan she uses as a weapon."

Piccolo rolled his eyes.

"Think of it this way, Kimi might need the help when shes fighting Bardock."

"But Vegeta's dad said only Kimi has to fight my father."

"Not that type of help, I'm talking about motivational help."

Goku sighed.

"Fine, I'll talk to Vegeta about it."

In the living room Kimi was on Gohans shoulders giggling.

"Your so tall big brother!"

"I know, wanna be an airplane?"

"Yeah!"

Gohan lowered her from his shoulders into his arms and moved her around.

As Kimi was giggling she saw Krillin.

"KRILLIN!"

He yelped then fell on the ground.

She jumped out of Gohans arms then ran toward him hugging his waist.

"Hi Kimi, its nice to see you too."

She looked at him then giggled.

"You don't have a nose."

Krillin blushed making everyone laugh.

She let go of him then ran over to Vegeta who was sitting on the couch.

She climbed onto the couch then sat on his lap playing with his tail.

Goku and Piccolo walked back into the living room.

Goku walked over to the couch then gave Kimi a funny look.

Kimi looked at Goku and giggled.

"I'm a monster, I'm gonna eat you!"

"No you won't daddy."

"Your right...I'm gonna tickle you to death!"

He got on his knees in front of Vegeta and began to tickle her.

She giggled and tried to push his fingers away but couldn't.

"D-Daddy! Stop!"

"Nope! You've gotta try to stop me!"

"Okay!"

She powered up to a super saiyan shocking everyone and knocked Goku to the ground and started tickling him.

As she was tickling Goku she looked up at everyone noticing their shocked looks.

"Why are you all shocked?"

"Y-Your a...super saiyan." Goten said.

"Yep, I had to be for my fight."

"Fight?" Everyone said.

Goku sat up from the ground then set Kimi in his lap as she dropped down from her super saiyan state.

"I guess this is a good time to explain Goku."

He nodded at Piccolo then stood up with Kimi in his arms.

"You see..."

Once he finished telling everyone about the fight and Planet Vegeta being brought back everyone was shocked.

"So Vegeta's father wants Goku's best warrior to fight Kimi?" Bulma asked.

"Yeah and if she doesn't beat him Vegeta, myself, and Kimi have to live on Planet Vegeta for the rest of our lives."

Everyone gasped.

"But what about Earth?"

Vegeta stood up.

"My father would either never let us visit again or blow it up."

"He can't do that!" Kimi yelled.

"Don't worry Kimi, once you defeat Bardock he won't ever be able to blow up the Earth." Trunks said.

She looked to the ground then got out of Goku's arms then sat on the couch.

She sniffled a bit as tears rolled down her cheeks.

Goku and Vegeta sat on either side of her.

"Whats the matter?" Vegeta asked.

"I can't beat Bardock."

"Yes you can Kimi, both myself and Vegeta believe in you."

"Its not that! He has more fighting experience then me! He's been training for years in Otherworld!"

"That may be true but your younger so your faster and you won't get out of breath as fast as him."

She growled as she clenched her fists together.

"Its my fault this is happening, because I was so stupid I brought back Planet Vegeta and its people, if it weren't for me none of this would be happening."

"Hey don't think like that." Pan said.

"Pan is right, if this never happened you wouldn't have achieved super saiyan." Tien said.

She wiped away her tears then hugged Vegeta and wrapped her tail around Goku's wrist.

"But I just don't wanna lose and leave Earth...its our home."

Vegeta pulled her to his chest giving her a hug.

"Don't worry you won't lose."

"How do you know mommy?"

"I just do, and if you do end up losing then I'll go with my father so you and Kakkarot can stay here."

Kimi gasped and pulled away from his chest.

"NO! If you go I'll lose you! If anything I'll go with him."

"But Kimi-"

"No buts! I will go with him and thats that!"

Everyone stared at the 6 year old in shock.

Vegeta looked at Goku who nodded.

"Fine, but for now lets enjoy your birthday."

She smiled then nodded.

And for the rest of the night Kimi forgot all about her troubles and just had fun with her family.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Honorable Child **_

_**Chapter 8 **_

* * *

The next day Kimi yawned as she woke up.

She checked the day on the calander in her room then sighed.

She got out of her bed then made it before walking into the bathroom.

After she finished taking her shower she walked out and dressed in her gi.

She wore a gi that looked like Goku's.

The undershirt, wrist bands, and sash were all dark blue.

The gi top and pants were dark red instead of orange like Goku's.

And lastly, she wore boots that looked like Goku's.

She wrapped her tail around her waist as she walked to her parents room.

She slowly opened the door and peeked in seeing them sleeping.

She walked in then tapped Vegeta's forehead.

He opened an eye then sat up yawning.

"What is it Kimi?"

"Today is the day."

Vegeta looked down at her noticing the serious expression.

"Alright, wait in the living room while we get ready."

She nodded then walked out.

Vegeta shook Goku making him groan then open his eyes.

"What?"

"We have to get ready Kakkarot."

"Why?"

"Kimi has to battle your father today."

His eyes snapped open and he sat up.

"Right."

They both got out of bed then took a quick shower before dressing in their gi's.

When they walked into the living room Kimi was eating an apple.

"Ready to go Kimi?" Vegeta asked.

She threw away her apple then nodded.

They all walked out of their home then took off in search of a deserted location.

They reached an area that looked like the area Goku and Vegeta first did battle then landed.

Kimi looked around then looked at her parents.

"Where are they?"

"I guess we should raise our powerlevels so they can find us." Goku said.

Vegeta and Kimi nodded.

The three of them growled as they raised their powerlevels.

After a couple of minutes King Vegeta and Bardock arrived.

"Sorry were late, we had to fly here from Planet Vegeta."

"Whatever, lets get this over with old man."

"Not yet, I think a few of your comrads are coming."

Vegeta, Goku, and Kimi all turned around seeing Krillin, Gohan, Pan, Trunks, Goten, Yamcha, and Piccolo floating in the air.

Goku waved them down.

They all landed on the same rock they were standing on.

"What are you all doing here?" Kimi asked.

Trunks ruffled her hair.

"We came just in case you needed some help."

She smiled at them all.

"Thanks everyone, but this is my battle."

She turned around and glared at Bardock.

"Kimi are you sure? Your just a child." Goten said.

"I may be a child but I'm no ordinary child."

Vegeta bent down and turned her around.

"Be careful."

Kimi smiled then hugged him.

"I will thank you mommy."

Vegeta tightly hugged her then kissed her forehead before standing up.

Goku kissed the top of her head and smiled.

"I'm so proud of you, I love you Kimi."

"I love you too daddy, you too mommy, and everyone."

"Good luck." Pan said.

Kimi let out a breath as she looked at Bardock.

"You may be my grandfather but I'm not gonna go easy on you."

"And I won't go easy on you either granddaughter."

"I say we all take cover." King Vegeta said.

The Z Fighters nodded as they flew far away enough not to get hit but close enough to see what would be going on.

Kimi gulped as she slipped into her fighting stance.

Bardock gave her a smirk as he got into his as well.

"Your a brave child, not even I would try to battle someone as skilled as myself at your age."

"Well I do have two brave parents."

"Just to let you know, I might kill you."

Kimi raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"Well, King Vegeta said he wants you either dead or alive."

"Whatever, lets get started."

"Fine with me."

The two of them flew towards each other and started punching and kicking each other.

Bardock punched her across the face making her fly backwards.

She flipped herself over landing on her feet then flew towards Bardock at full speed.

He gasped when she used her head to his making him stumble back in pain.

She grabbed his arm then swung him around a couple of times then let him go.

As she waited for him to collide with a rock he fazed away.

She gasped then closed her eyes as she sensed where he was.

Her eyes snapped open as she turned around and blocked the kick he was about to hit her with.

He smirked at her then stood up straight crossing his arms over his chest.

"Your a good fighter I'll give you that."

Kimi smiled.

"Thanks and so are you."

"I've had a long time to learn some new moves and perfect my own techniques, unlike you."

Her eyes grew wide.

He rushed toward her at full speed then kneed her in the stomach making her cough up spit.

He then punched her under the chin making her fly into the air.

He appeared behind her then knocked her to the ground.

He extended his arm then began to blast her with various ki blasts.

Far away Goku gasped and tried to rush forward to help but Vegeta grabbed the back of his gi.

He turned around and looked at his mate as he shook his head.

"But Vegeta she needs help!"

"We can't help her Kakkarot."

"My son is right Kakkarot, if any of you help her we immeditaly win this battle and you three come to Planet Vegeta." King Vegeta said.

Goku gulped then looked back to the fight.

Bardock chuckled as he saw the smoke from his blasts covering Kimi's body.

"I guess I took her out a bit too quickly."

As the smoke disappeared he gasped in shock when she wasn't there.

He looked around for her but saw no sign of the young saiyan warrior.

Kimi fazed behind him then smirked as he turned around.

She put her hands to his chest making him raise an eyebrow.

"Boom."

A gigantic blast came out from her hands sending Bardock screaming as he crashed through the rocks.

When he finally came to a stop he growled.

Kimi giggled at him as she had her legs criss-crossed as she floated in the air.

"That was fun."

"How did you survive my attack?"

"I guess I'm stronger then you expected I would be."

Bardock pulled himself free from the rock then cracked his neck.

"Well, lets kick it up a notch shall we."

He clenched his teeth together as his muscles grew larger.

Kimi looked at him confused before yelping when he transformed into a super saiyan.

He smirked at her before fazing away.

She screamed in surprised when he kicked her into the air then started to punch her in the face.

He kicked her to the ground then began to jump on her stomach making her scream even louder.

When he jumped back into the air Kimi growled as she transformed.

Bardock's eyes widened as she was a super saiyan.

Kimi extended one of her arms then blasted him away with a burst of ki.

He stopped himself before he could fly away.

Kimi stood up from the ground then wiped away the blood from her mouth.

She noticed the surprised look on his face.

"Shocked Bardock?"

"You could say that, how could a child achieve this transformation?"

She shrugged her shoulders.

"Maybe because both of my parents are super saiyans."

"Hm, well lets get the real battle started."

"Fine with me."

Bardock rushed toward Kimi but she fazed out of sight making him crash into the ground.

He looked around for her sence he couldn't sense ki.

She fazed behind him then grabbed his tail.

He gasped then fell onto his hands and knees.

"W-Why you!"

"Get over it, you weren't paying attention so I took my opportunity to grab your tail."

She thought she heard him sobbing but was shocked when she heard laughing.

She gasped when he stood up then flicked her off of his tail making her hit the ground.

She quickly stood up and looked at him shocked.

"Shocked are we? Unlike most saiyans I have trained my tail not to be so weak."

Kimi backed up making him chuckle.

"How could you do that?"

"Just practice, but my guess is you haven't taught your tail to overpower that weakness, correct?"

She gulped.

"M-Maybe."

He smirked at her.

"Well, keep your guard up if I were you."

She tightened her tail around her waist as she continued her battle with Bardock.

Trunks and Goten watched with shock as their half-sister battled Bardock.

"She is so strong, its amazing." Goten said.

"Yeah, but will it be enough to defeat Bardock?"

"Don't think like that Vegeta, of course it will be enough to beat him." Goku said.

They all heard chuckling so they looked at King Vegeta.

"What are you laughing about?"

"The fact you think she will be able to defeat Bardock."

Goku growled.

"She will defeat him."

"Thats what you think, Bardock has no weaknesses, but aparently she does."

"Everyone has a weakness, even the strongest of warriors."

King Vegeta smirked at him before looking back to the fight.

Back at the fight Kimi dodged most of Bardocks blows.

He increased the power and speed in his hits hitting her in the face and stomach.

Kimi panted as her gi was ripped up and she had cuts over her face.

"Give up yet? I would if I were you, you won't last that long if you continue."

Kimi growled as she placed her hands on her temples.

"SOLAR FLARE!"

Bardock gasped from the bright light then covered his eyes.

She took this opportunity to attack.

She used all of her power to attack him making him groan with pain.

She backed up then extended her arms to her sides.

"FINAL...FLASH!"

She put her arms together in front of herself letting the blast hit Bardock.

As the smoke disappeared she noticed Bardock wasn't there.

Thinking she destroyed him she gasped a little.

She took away a life, that was a sin.

As she was thinking she didn't notice someone creeping up behind her.

She gasped in pain when she felt her energy being drained from her body.

She fell out of her super saiyan state making her even more weak.

She looked behind herself seeing Bardock smirking as he held her tail in his hands.

She fell to the ground on her stomach trying to get up but couldn't.

"I told you to keep your guard up but you didn't."

She screamed in pain as he started to kick her sides.

Usually it wouldn't hurt so bad but sence her energy was drained it felt like a truck running over her.

Bardock laughed as he gripped her tail even harder making her scream louder

He tied her tail into a knot then let go of it.

She had tears running down her face as she gripped the ground beneath her.

"Pathetic, and your supposed to be a saiyan."

He used his full power energy wave at her making her lay on the ground motionless.

Vegeta and Goku gasped when they felt her energy fall like a rock.

"Seems like my warrior won son, ready to come to Planet Vegeta?"

"Wait, you promised Kakkarot, myself, and my child would come, she can't come if shes dead!"

"Who said I was talking about that child?"

They all looked at Trunks.

Vegeta growled as his ki started to raise.

"YOU BASTARD! MY DAUGHTER COULD BE DEAD!"

Goku wrapped his arms around Vegeta as he held onto him.

Bardock flew over to them then dropped out of his super saiyan state.

He stood beside King Vegeta with his arms crossed over his chest.

Vegeta glared at Bardock.

"You wanna fight Bardock? Then fight me instead of a child."

"There is no need to fight him son, I have already won."

"He's right Vegeta, he won fair and square."

Goku let go of Vegeta.

Vegeta looked at Goku noticing his serious expression.

"Kakkarot he just killed our daughter, aren't you at least a little bit angry?"

"Of course I am, but we knew she would either win or die."

Vegeta sighed then looked at his father.

"Fine, we'll go but only myself and Kakkarot will go and you can not harm this planet."

King Vegeta smirked.

"Of course."


	9. Chapter 9

_**Honorable Child **_

_**Chapter 9**_

* * *

King Vegeta and Bardock both pulled out their remote controls and called for their space pods.

When they arrived Vegeta and Goku looked at the Z Gang.

Goten hugged Goku tightly as tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Don't go dad! We need you!"

"I'm sorry son but we have to go."

Goten pulled away from him then wiped his tears.

Goku looked at Piccolo with a smile.

"Watch over them all Piccolo."

"Alright."

Vegeta walked up to Trunks then hugged him to his chest.

"Watch over your mother, I'm proud of you son."

"Thanks dad."

He broke the hug then walked toward his father and Bardock with Goku.

Right before they were about to get in two ki blasts landed in front of the space pods.

"Where the hell did that come from!?" King Vegeta yelled.

Gohan looked around then gasped as he looked into the sky.

"Guys! Look!"

They all looked up then smiled.

"Kimi!" They all yelled.

She was flying in the air in her super saiyan state.

She landed on the ground with the top part of her gi ripped off revealing her blue undershirt and her pants had holes in them.

She looked at the shocked Bardock and glared at him.

"Our fight isn't finished just yet Bardock."

"How are you still alive?"

"It wasn't your blast that made my ki drop like that, it was because of what you did to my tail."

"And how are you here now then?"

"I did as you did, I got rid of my weakness."

She turned around showing her back to everyone.

Vegeta gasped.

"You cut off your tail?"

Kimi turned back around and nodded.

"It was the only way I could finish this fight."

Bardock growled as he transformed into a super saiyan.

"You might of gotten rid of your tail but I'm still stronger than you."

"Thats what you think."

She clenched her fists as her power skyrocketed.

She screamed as electricity formed around her body.

Gohan held onto Pan as her ki started pushing them all back.

"She's going super saiyan 2!"

King Vegeta looked at Gohan then back to Kimi.

Once Kimi stopped screaming her hair stuck up like Vegeta's is, but her bangs still stayed down.

She looked at the shocked Bardock.

"Ready to finish this?"

He shook off his shock.

"Yeah and you won't survive this time."

"Oh I will, because if you hurt me I'm fine with it but when you harm my family...I will kill you no matter who you are."

Vegeta and Goku looked at their daughter shocked.

She was only 6 and she was talking like an adult.

Bardock let out a battle cry as he rushed toward Kimi.

She fazed out of sight then appeared behind him hitting him in the neck with her elbow.

He growled then turned around and tried to hit her.

She used the afterimage technique to trick him then grabbed his tail and swung him around.

She let him go making him fly through some rocks before standing up straight.

Bardock growled as he formed a white ki ball in his hand.

"Thats it, you won't survive my Final Spirit Cannon! It might of not destroyed Frieza but it'll work on you."

He began to make it grow in his hand as Kimi cupped her hands at her side.

"Ka...ma...ha...me...HA!"

She let her blast go as Bardock did the same to his.

Kimi growled as his blast was stronger then she thought it was.

As she pushed more of her power into the blast the Z Gang flew into the air.

"Her power is amazing for her age." Pan said.

"That it is, but super saiyan 2 is too much for her body, she won't be able to hold it for long." Piccolo said.

"Whats gonna happen if she drops out of it while shes still pushing againest Bardock's blast?" Trunks asked.

"Either she could overpower his blast and win or his will overpower her blast and kill her."

They all looked at Piccolo shocked.

"Then we've gotta help!"

As Goten tried to fly down to help Goku grabbed his arm.

"This is her battle."

"But dad she could die."

"Unless she needs our help we will not bother her."

Goten sighed then nodded in defeat.

As Kimi kept pushing Bardock's blast back she felt his blast overtaking hers.

_"How is this possible? I'm a super saiyan 2."_ Kimi thought.

As she was thinking she gasped when she felt her body go down to super saiyan 1.

She growled as his blast took over hers.

Bardock smirked as he laughed.

"Seems like I'm gonna win this battle after all!"

Kimi tried pushing more of her power into the blast but she had no more to spare.

His blast began to push Kimi back but she stood her ground.

"I can't let you win! You'll destroy Earth if you do!"

"As if you'll win anyway, I'm more stronger then you."

Kimi felt a tear roll down her cheek.

_"I'm sorry mommy, daddy, this is my fault, the Earth will get destroyed thanks to my stupid wish at bringing back Planet Vegeta."_ Kimi thought.

As she was being pushed back by his blast Goten, Gohan, and Trunks flew down to her.

"Trunks? Goten? Gohan? What are you three doing here?"

"We can't help you destroy him, but we can give you our power." Trunks said.

"Huh?"

They all powered up to super saiyans then started to transfer their energy into her body.

She smirked when she felt her power being raised.

"Thanks guys."

"No problem, we can't bare to see the Earth or you being destroyed." Gohan said.

She smirked even more as she powered back up to a super saiyan 2.

She growled as she pushed all her remaining power into the blast.

Bardock gasped as her Kamahameha overtook his Final Spirit Cannon.

He yelled in pain as his blast was engulfed and he was destroyed.

Kimi panted as she dropped back down to her normal state then fell on her back.

Trunks, Goten, and Gohan all smiled at her.

Piccolo, Krillin, Yamcha, Pan, Vegeta, and Goku all flew to the ground and looked at Kimi.

Goku bent down then lifted her up in his arms.

"You did amazing Kimi."

"T-Thanks...daddy."

She closed her eyes as she went unconcious.

"Is she alright?" Pan asked.

"Yeah she's just worn out."

"Her first real battle and she has already surpassed all of us in strength at her age." Gohan said.

Vegeta and Goku chuckled.

"She is our daughter after all."

"Dad has a point, Goku and him are the strongest warriors on this planet." Trunks said.

Vegeta turned around when he heard something seeing his father.

He growled then extended his arm.

"BIG BANG ATTACK FIRE!"

They all watched as Vegeta blasted his father destroying him.

"Well wasn't that sweet." Krillin said sarcastically.

"We better get Kimi to Dende so he can heal her right away." Piccolo said.

"Right Krillin, Yamcha, can you two go tell everyone else the good news?"

"Sure thing Goku."

They both levitated into the air then took off to Capsule Corporation.

The rest of the Z Fighters took off to Dende's lookout.

"Hey dad, who's Dende?" Pan asked.

"Oh right, I forgot you never met Dende or Mr. Popo before."

"Mr. Popo?"

"You'll see who they are when we get there."

She nodded.

Once they got to the lookout Dende and Mr. Popo ran out to them.

"Goku, we saw everything lay Kimi down."

"Right."

He placed her on the ground gently.

Dende placed his hands over her then closed his eyes as he healed her.

Once she was healed she blinked a couple of times before sitting up.

She looked around in confusion.

"Am I dead?"

Everyone chuckled.

"No Kimi, your on the lookout." Trunks said.

"The lookout? Whats that?"

"Its where the guardian of Earth lives."

She looked at Mr. Popo and Dende then stood up.

"Which one is the guardian of Earth?"

"I am, its a pleasure to meet you I'm Dende."

"And I'm Kimi, nice to meet you."

She yelped when Vegeta picked her up.

"Were all so proud of you Kimi."

She smiled.

"Really?"

"Of course, you destroyed Bardock all by yourself."

"What about the man that looked like you mommy?"

Vegeta smirked.

"I took care of him."

She cocked her head to the side.

"Are all saiyans evil?"

"Of course not, your not evil, I'm not evil, and Vegeta isn't evil." Goku said.

"You mean wasn't."

Goku rolled his eyes.

"But why did the two of them attack us?"

"Because thats the way saiyans work, they love the thirst for a good battle." Vegeta said.

"So they came here looking for a good fight?"

"That, and they wanted us to return to Planet Vegeta."

She nodded.

She yawned as she laid her head on Vegeta's shoulder.

"Can we go home? I'm tired."

"Alright, you've had a tough day after all."

Goku and Vegeta waved to everyone before flying back to their home.

When they got there Vegeta put Kimi in her pajama's then placed her in her bed.

He kissed her forehead before leaving her room then walked to the living room.

Vegeta sat down beside Goku and rested his head on his shoulder.

Goku smiled and kissed his head.

"I love you Vegeta."

"Love you too Kakkarot."

He smiled and wrapped an arm around his waist.

"What do you think Kimi will be like when she's older?"

"A very honorable person, just like you."

"And a great fighter like you."

Vegeta chuckled.

"If either of us are a great fighter it would be you Kakkarot."

"Well I consider you a better fighter then me."

He rolled his eyes.

"Suck up."

"Yep and thats why you love me."

"I can't argue with that logic."

They both chuckled.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Honorable Child **_

_**Chapter 10** _

* * *

When morning came around Kimi blinked her eyes a little bit before sitting up.

She smiled when she remembered that she destroyed Bardock and saved the Earth.

She stood up on her bed and started to jump up and down in happiness.

As she was jumping Goku walked into her room.

"What are you doing Kimi?"

She looked at Goku and smiled as she continued to jump.

"I'm jumping!"

"Why?"

"Because I saved the Earth!"

"That you did."

He walked over to the side of her bed and caught her as she came down.

He started tickling her making her giggle.

"D-Daddy!"

"What?"

"S...Stop!"

"Hm, should I? Nah, I don't think I should."

Tears rolled down her cheeks from laughing so much.

Kimi transformed into a super saiyan then jumped out of Goku's arms.

"I'm telling mommy!"

"No way!"

She stuck her tounge out at him before flying out of her room.

She saw Vegeta reading a book on the couch.

"MOMMY!"

Vegeta looked up from his book then gasped.

Kimi ran into him making him fall to the ground as she sat on his chest.

She giggled a little then kissed his nose.

Vegeta rolled his eyes then sat up placing Kimi in his lap.

"Kimi why are you a super saiyan?"

"Whoops, I forgot."

She dropped out of her super saiyan state then smiled.

"So why did you tackle me to the ground?"

"Because-"

She got cut off as Goku ran in and landed on top of them.

Vegeta groaned as he pushed Goku off.

Goku swallowed nervously as his mate glared at him.

"Kakkarot! What was that for?"

"Um...Kimi she ran in here so I followed after her."

Vegeta rubbed his temples.

"I'm not even going to ask."

He set Kimi on the ground then stood up.

Kimi pulled at his pant leg making him look down at her.

"Mommy."

"Yes?"

"Can I see everybody today?"

"Sure, were having a party for you anyway."

"Why?"

"To celebrate how you defeated Bardock."

She smiled.

"Yay! I'm gonna get ready!"

She raced into the bathroom then quickly got cleaned up.

Vegeta sighed as he walked to his and Goku's room.

"When are we leaving Geta?"

"In an hour."

Goku nodded and followed after Vegeta.

After the two of them finished taking a shower they got in their clothes.

Vegeta was wearing jeans, black shoes, a blue T-Shirt, and a black jacket.

Goku wore jeans, shoes, and an orange T-Shirt.

Once Vegeta saw his shirt he rolled his eyes.

"Whats up with you and the color orange?"

Goku examined his shirt then chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head.

"I guess its just my favorite color."

"I'm gonna check on Kimi."

Vegeta walked out of their room into Kimi's.

She was struggling to put on some jeans as she hopped on one foot.

He chuckled a bit then walked in catching her before she fell.

Kimi smiled at him.

"Thanks mommy."

"No problem, do you need help?"

"Yeah."

Vegeta took the jeans off of her then put them back on the right way.

He also put on a red long-sleeve shirt that said _"Don't mess with me"._

Lastly, he put on her vans.

Kimi examined herself in the mirror then smiled.

"I like it!"

"Thats good, now lets get going."

"Can we walk in the city mommy? Please!"

"Alright, get your jacket though."

"Right."

She went into her closet and pulled out a black zip-up hoodie.

They walked out of her room seeing Goku eating a mountain of food in the kitchen.

"Kakkarot lets go."

He pouted.

"But Vegeta we don't leave for an hour!"

"I know that but were gonna walk in the city for a little bit, Kimi asked to."

His pout turned into a smile when he looked at Kimi.

"Alright, anything for my little girl."

Goku ate his food as fast as he could making Kimi and Vegeta grossed out.

He picked Kimi up in his arms then grabbed Vegeta's hand.

They all walked out of the house then flew towards West City.

When they got there they landed in an alley so no one would see them then walked out.

Goku placed Kimi on the ground as she grabbed both Goku and Vegeta's hand and stood between them.

Vegeta smiled as Kimi laughed in happiness.

As they were walking people would look at them and give them disgusted looks.

Kimi noticed this as well as her parents did but was confused why they did it.

She pulled on Vegeta's wrist making him look at her.

"Mommy why do people keep giving us dirty looks?"

Vegeta looked up at Goku as he shook his head.

"No reason, lets just get to Capsule Corporation."

"Okiee dokiee."

He kissed her head then stood up straight.

All of a sudden three men wearing leather jackets and had sunglasses stood in front of them.

Kimi might have killed Bardock and been very brave about it but she was still a shy and nervous little girl when it came to some things.

She let go of her parents hands then hid behind Goku's leg.

The first man started to laugh out loud.

He had spikey brown hair, a powerful muscle build, and had a beard.

The second man was very tall about as tall as Goku, had a lot of muscles, and no hair.

The third man was in between Vegeta and Goku's height, green eyes, and had blonde hair

"Well what do we have here fella's?"

"We don't know boss, I'm guessing a bunch of homo's." The second man said.

"Your right Rocky, what do you think Bruce?"

"I think we should beat them to a pulp, right Luke?"

Luke, the boss of the gang cracked his knuckles with a smirk.

"Right, now before we do beat you two to a pulp would you like to say anything?"

Vegeta growled.

"Yeah, would you all like to be killed or beaten near death?"

They all looked at each other before laughing.

"Nice joke homo, Bruce, Rocky, take care of them."

They nodded.

Bruce walked up to Vegeta with a smirk on his face.

Rocky cracked his knuckles as he approached Goku.

Goku backed up then pushed Kimi away but she wouldn't let go of his pant leg.

"Kimi let go."

"No!"

Luke chuckled.

"It seems the two homo's had a brat, how sweet." He said sarcastically.

Kimi gulped as she hid behind Goku's leg some more.

Rocky tried to hit Goku but he blocked each hit.

He was having a hard time dodging after a little while because of the grip Kimi had on his leg.

As he turned around to push her away Rocky landed a punch on his cheek making him fall onto his back.

Kimi gasped then ran toward Goku.

Before she could make it to him Luke picked her up by her jacket making her tremble in fear.

"Hey boss, what are you gonna do with the brat?" Rocky asked.

"I'm not sure, maybe wait until she's older so I can teach her not to be a homo like her parents."

As they all laughed Vegeta and Goku growled in anger.

They both powered up to super saiyans scaring the three men.

Goku stood up from the ground and approached Luke.

"If you hurt a single hair on my daughters head, I will kill you."

Luke gulped as his grip on Kimi's jacket loosened making her fall to the ground.

"R-Right."

"Now get the hell out of here before we pound the snot out of all three of you weaklings." Vegeta said.

They all nodded before running off.

Goku and Vegeta powered down from their super saiyan states then looked at Kimi.

She was standing up looking to the ground as she sniffled.

Vegeta bent down then wiped away her tears.

Kimi looked at him then wrapped her arms around his neck.

He wrapped his arms around her tiny body then stood up.

"I-I'm sorry, I could h-have helped."

"Its alright, you were scared nothing is wrong with that."

She pulled away from Vegeta's neck then looked at him and Goku.

"Why are people so mean to you two? Your the best mommy and daddy in the world."

They both smiled.

"They just don't understand that we...love...each other." Vegeta said.

Goku winked at Vegeta making him blush.

Kimi placed her hands on Vegeta's cheeks then pushed on them making his lips pop out.

She giggled a little at what he looked like.

She motioned with Goku to come over with her head which he did.

She grabbed one of his hairs and pulled him over and made him kiss Vegeta.

Vegeta blushed as Goku pulled away from the kiss.

"I made you two kiss!"

"Yes you did, now its our turn to kiss you." Goku said.

"Huh?"

They both smirked before kissing each side of her cheeks at the same time making her giggle.

Vegeta pulled away first then kissed her head.

Kimi smiled then rested her head on his shoulder.

"Vegeta we better get to Capsule Corp before Bulma freaks out on us for being late."

"Alright."

They both took to the air in the direction of CC.

When they got there they landed on the ground then knocked on the door.

Bunny opened the door then kissed both of their cheeks.

"Its good to see you boys, and my grandbaby."

Kimi smiled.

"Where is everyone?" Goku asked.

"In the living room waiting for you three."

They nodded then walked into the living room.

When they got there everyone cheered for Kimi.

She smiled a little then hid her face in Vegeta's neck.

He pulled her away from his body then placed her on the ground.

The Z Gang ran over to her then gave her a hug or a kiss or both.

"Congradulations Kimi, you won a battle all by yourself." Bulma said.

"Thanks."

"We even got you somethig."

The smile on her face got even bigger.

"What is it!"

"Hold on."

Bulma walked away then came back a couple seconds later with a small box.

She handed it to Kimi as she ripped the wrapping paper off then opened the box.

She raised an eyebrow as she pulled it out.

It was a silver locket with the saiyan symbol on the front engraved on it.

"What is it?"

"Its a locket, open it."

She placed the box on the ground then opened the locket.

On the right side of the locket was the smirking face of Vegeta.

And on the left side was the smiling face of Goku.

Kimi smiled then hugged Bulma's leg.

"I love it, thank you so much!"

"No problem, let me help you put it on."

She nodded then handed the locket to Bulma.

Kimi turned around as Bulma wrapped it around her neck.

Once it was on Kimi looked down at it with a smile.

"This is the best gift I've ever gotten."

"Were glad you like it, it took a while to find someone who could engrave the saiyan symbol on it." ChiChi said.

She looked at her parents with a smile then hugged their legs.

"You guys are the best mommy and daddy ever."

They both bent down then lifted her up giving her a hug.

"And your the best daughter ever."

She chuckled.

"Daddy I'm your only daughter."

He tapped his chin.

"I guess your right."

Vegeta rolled his eyes.

For the rest of the night Kimi partied with her friends and family.

She just couldn't wait until what the future would hold for her.


End file.
